In the related art, a film forming apparatus is known which performs a film forming process on a substrate by carrying out a cycle to sequentially supply first and second process gases within a vacuum chamber a plurality of times. The film forming apparatus includes: a rotation table having a substrate mounting region formed on one surface thereof for mounting substrates and configured to revolve the substrate mounting region within the vacuum chamber; first and second process gas supply parts configured to respectively supply first and second process gases to regions separated from each other by separation regions in the circumferential direction of the rotation table; a plasma generation gas supply part configured to supply plasma generation gas into the vacuum chamber in order to perform plasma processing on the substrates; and a plasma generation part including an antenna and a Faraday shield, the antenna being installed to face the substrate mounting region and wound around a vertical axis in order to bring the plasma generation gas into plasma by inductive coupling, and the Faraday shield being made of a grounded conductive plate and interposed between the antenna and the substrate in order to prevent penetration of an electric field component of an electromagnetic field generated around the antenna.
However, in the above-described configuration of the plasma generation part, since the antenna is installed in a state where it is secured to cover a part of a radius of the rotation table, there is a difference in the time period to apply plasma between a central region and an outer circumferential region of the rotation table, which causes a difference in a plasma application time. In other words, when the rotation table rotates at a predetermined rotational speed, the central region in the radial direction of the rotation table moves at a lower speed in a circumferential direction, whereas the outer circumferential region in the radial direction of the rotation table moves at a higher speed in the circumferential direction. Due to this, when plasma is uniformly generated in the radial direction, the plasma application time in the outer circumferential region is shorter than the plasma application time in the central region. As a result, a plasma throughput in the outer circumferential region may be less than that the plasma throughput in the central region.